Pillow Talk, Kind Of, By the Pool
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: For ScarletVirus33, companion story to "Pillow Talk"; where love is in the salty air of New Zack Island and Tina Armstrong and Lisa Hamilton share some pillow and a little-more-than-talk by the pool. TinaxLisa yuri and bikini goodness ahead, people! Read'n Enjoy


**Pillow Talk…Kind Of, By the Pool**

 **By Major Mike Powell III for ScarletVirus33**

For a dead woman, Lisa Hamilton A.K.A La Mariposa was warm, so very warm and cuddly. Tina Armstrong could attest to that first-hand, seeing that she was currently cuddling with the "dead woman" in question, sitting on a comfortable lounge chair at the poolside on New Zack Island. The Texan sighed with bliss as she rested on top of her tag team partner and girlfriend; her soft cheek resting on the even-softer, warm chest of Lisa.

"Geez, someone's on a cuddly mood today, isn't she~?" Lisa poked fun at her fellow American. This got her a pleasurable nip on the upper half of the chest from Tina as well as a gentle slap on the upper thigh.

"You're such a jerk, Lisa~!" Tina cooed with mock-anger. The blonde moved up on Lisa's dark body, which was lovingly hugged by a grey snake-skin maillot cross-tension bikini. It was an unusually conservative yet no less sexy swimsuit for Lisa to wear so far on this vacation, but in Tina's honest opinion, that only made it so that Lisa would show more skin to _her_ than everyone else on the island.

Tina, on the other hand, had no qualms about showing off her perfect body; meaning the Texan openly displayed her American pride with her trademark American flag-themed sling bikini. Tina, in fact, took quite a lot of pride in getting the attention of every single woman on New Zack Island, even if they were all happily in love with their respective partners, and in fact, that's why she loved to wear the skimpiest bikinis possible: everybody could see _almost_ everything, but Tina only showed _all the goods_ to Lisa, and _only Lisa got to touch._

"Hm, am I, now?" Lisa spoke with suave charm as Tina's beautiful, smiling face came fully into her field of view. She gently, playfully poked Tina on the forehead. "Come on, now, dear. There's something on that pretty blonde head of yours. What's up?" She questioned with honest curiosity and concern for her partner.

The Southern Belle sighed ever-so-slightly and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Um…well…I dunno…I just remembered how I felt when I was told you were dead…I, ah…" Tina had this knack for looking adorable even when wearing the raciest of outfits and this time was no different. Lisa marveled at how adorable and vulnerable Tina looked while wearing a sling bikini with the American colors on it. Lisa smiled with just a hint of regret upon thinking of what she had to do.

"I'm sorry, Tina. You know I had my reasons…I had to disappear. You know I've done _bad_ things…things I never should have agreed to do…but I-" The dark woman was silenced by a soft, chaste but meaningful kiss from her fellow American. The two women kissed softly on the lounge chair, the light-skinned partner straddling her partner's waist and bending forward to kiss the dark-skinned luchadora, their warm, voluptuous chests mashed deliciously against one another's.

"You know I don't care about any of that, Lisa. I never did. I only ever cared about _you_. The woman right here, right now, my tag partner…my love…" Tina's voice, thick with her Southern accent lowered in volume at that last bit. Lisa giggled softly and kissed Tina's forehead. "Geez, I cried harder than ever before in my life when I was told you were gone, woman!" The blonde muttered into Lisa's collarbone, her cute nose pushed up against the cloth of the swimsuit covering Lisa's chest.

Lisa sighed softly and gently treaded her fingers through Tina's silky, blonde tresses.

"I'm sorry for that, love. But…well, hey, I returned soon enough, didn't I? And then, after I beat you in my first match as La Mariposa…" Lisa gently urged Tina to look up by tipping her chin up with her index finger. Lisa's plush, soft-pink lips were curved in a coy smile and her eyes twinkled. "You burst into my locker room, pushed me up against the wall and _ravaged me~!"_

The sling-bikini wearing partner had never blushed harder.

"Lisa, you perv! Sheesh! T-That was…that's, um, uh…gah, you're such a perv!" The blonde huffed and removed herself from Lisa to sit on the side of the lounge chair, not without a hearty chuckle from the black-haired American who readjusted her bikini top after Tina had (accidentally?) groped her bountiful chest when she had pushed herself off of her.

The chocolate-skinned woman spoke a soft "Sorry~" in Tina's ear after hugging her from behind and giving her gentle squeeze in her embrace.

"Hmph! …c'mon, Lisa. I'm all hot and sweaty here. Let's go take a dip~!" The Texan wasn't one to stay cross for long, especially at Lisa. The blonde simply didn't have it in her to stay mad at someone for long, period. She was too bubbly and spirited to be bogged down by needless, silly anger.

Lisa made an affirmative sound and then, Tina sauntered off and then, jump right in the deep end of the pool just a few feet away. The blonde clearly didn't see the way Lisa bit her lip as she ogled her practically-naked All-American ass, which jiggled enticingly with every step Tina took to enter the pool. Fortunately, Lisa was able to save face and wipe off the drool that slipped from the corner of her mouth before Tina emerged from the water to beckon her over.

"Gyaahh~! It feels great! C'mon, love! Jump in!" The Texan called out like a little girl and, again, looking adorable and sexy at the same time with those curves and sling bikini of hers. Lisa smiled and was quick to join her girlfriend in the cool, refreshing water. Unlike Tina, who had jumped right in the deep end, Lisa took the slower route of walking into the shallow end of the pool, sighing in bliss as the cool water engulfed her beautiful, classy bikini-clad body, bit by bit.

Of course, Lisa knew exactly what she was doing and she reveled in the feeling of Tina's eyes on her and her alone; heat and affection in the busty blonde's gaze on her dark skin and curves made Lisa Hamilton feel like the sexiest woman in the world.

As for Tina, the sight of Lisa walking into the pool like she just did, practically sauntering into the water and smiling like she knew she was at the top of the food chain…it was classy and sexy and not unlike a model walking into an elaborate set knowing that she was the center of attention…

' _Lisa could very well be a model, but then…that would mean she'd show off her body to everyone…everyone…Hell nah! Lisa's MY girl!'_

Despite knowing Tina was undressing her with her eyes and so much more, Lisa was utterly surprised when the blonde crossed the distance and pounced on her, sending them both under the water…and then, Tina kissed Lisa _under_ the water.

' _Well…that's new!'_ The brunette American then smiled against her girlfriend's lips as she decided to return the kiss while they were still under the water's surface.

Their lips moved together and no water slipped between them as their tongues came into play and wrestled a proverbial battle for dominance in the kiss. In the end, their oxygen supply completely ran out and it was Lisa who urged Tina to pull back so they could emerge and get their breath back, and she did it by slapping and then, squeezing Tina's ass with both hands, hard.

The sound that escaped the blonde's luscious, plush lips as she broke the water's surface was an enticing mix of an air-greedy gasp and a moan as she took in much-needed air, and then, the second that Lisa had gotten enough air back into her lungs (as well as being sure that Tina did the same), she moved back in to kiss her girlfriend again; a hungry kiss, a kiss full of lust and love, full of the need to _feel_ Tina as close as possible.

' _Fuck! Tina…that underwater kiss was the ON switch~!'_ She kissed her girlfriend even harder and the blonde American kissed back just as eagerly. She had no problem with this. In fact, she loved it. She _loved_ when Lisa got like this, the most awesome kind of aggressive.

The water swirling around the two kissing pro wrestlers felt amazing around their hot bodies mashed together in a blatant display of public bikini-clad affection. Tina whimpered as Lisa broke the kiss to move her lips further down and kiss, lick and nip the blonde's neck.

"Ha-aaahhmn…ba-babe…Liz…gyah~! Love, we…we can't…not here in a pool! Babe-aaaahhh~!" Tina's Southern accent made what she said almost unintelligible and it all ended in a _sexy_ cry as Lisa's hands began to _explore._

Lisa pulled her lips and tongue off the inner half of one of Tina's breasts to give her _a look_ as she nuzzled the other breast.

"Tina Armstrong, if you want to take this to our hotel bedroom, I _won't_ make it past the gift store before I _ravage you out in the open where EVERYBODY can see us, you hear me?!"_

The proverbial exclamation point was Tina's cry of utter bliss as Lisa roughly shrugged off to the side the slings hiding her nipples and then, moved her lips to suck on the All-American tits while using her other hand to cup and fondle Tina's pussy fast and hard with the cloth of the sling bikini still nestled between the blonde's legs.

The cool, refreshing water around them did nothing to quell the flames of passion raging inside them.

A switch in positions saw the blonde American nestled in the dark-skinned one's lap as Lisa held Tina front-to-back with her and groped the blonde's breasts with one hand and worked her magic between Tina's legs with the other, all the while Tina still wore her American flag-themed bikini.

The Texan, meanwhile, muffled her sounds of pleasure by turning her head to the side so she could kiss Lisa like her life (and public decency) depended on it as well as using her own hands to hold Lisa's head as they kissed by threading her fingers through the brunette's silky bob-cut of hair, and her free hand was between them, reaching back, buried under the crotch of Lisa's bikini, fondling, rubbing and fingering her partner's pussy in perfect sync with the movements of Lisa's fingers inside Tina's womanhood.

The two gorgeous women in heat kissed, rubbed, caressed and masturbated each other in the shallow end of the pool, water sloshing and splashing everywhere, surprisingly managing to mask the sounds of their lovemaking with those of the local fauna and ambient sounds.

However, in the end, their desperate, needy kiss became sloppy and sounds inevitably escaped them both in equal measure. The two women moaned, whimpered and cried with pleasure in each other's face as they could no longer hold the kiss. They fondled each other with urgency; Lisa let go of Tina's breasts to fondle her pussy with both hands, penetrating her with four fingers of one hand while using those of her free hand to fondle and play with Tina's clit while the blonde jammed just as many fingers into Lisa's pussy and pushed and teased her clit with her thumb; all below the cloth of their bikinis.

The ensuing screams of pleasure that Tina Armstrong and Lisa Hamilton let out once they took off into orgasm together caused the nearby fauna to flee the area in fright.

When they came to, the blonde American was draped over the brunette American, both women looking completely disheveled, happy and satisfied. Tina and Lisa shared a tender smile and kiss and decided to stay there, on the shallow end of the pool, for just a bit longer…

"We're totally gonna look like prunes later, right?"

"Meh. Don't care. You're comfy…for a dead woman~"

"Well, _you're a good reason for me to stay alive_."

"…Lisa, that was the worst pick-up line ever."

A kiss.

"And it was so very sweet. Love ya, babe~"

"I love you too."

 _Pillow Talk, Sort of?_

 _~FIN~_

 _For ScarletVirus33_

 _Bonus information: Lisa's bikini in this story is actually one called_ Verdandi _from "Dead or Alive Xtreme 2". :3_

 _Here's for you, my perverted friend, and have a nice day ya'll! (Flashes a toothless grin and a thumbs up)_

 _Semper-Fi! Carry on!_


End file.
